Broken and Bent
by LarcSakurai
Summary: I wrote this after I tore the cartilage in my knee and I decided someone was going to suffer with me so Axel got the blunt of the joke.


Broken and Bent

"I can't fucking believe this!" Axel flopped back on the soft bed, whimpering as pain shot through his being. Vexen's diagnosis resounded through his head over and over like a maniacal broken record, he could see the amused grin in the bastard's words. Something so simple keeping him laid up like this, his right leg in a brace carefully constructed from black vines. Those godforsaken crutches were propped against the wall. A sprained knee. This was fucking wonderful. The most hot headed and impatient member of the Organization, laid up for a whole week. He didn't even know it was possible for one to sprain their knee! Apparently, much to his dissatisfaction, it was.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames was bored. Beyond bored. Insanely bored. He hated being locked up in his room like this, listening to the others traverse so easily on their two good legs down the hall. Or on the cieling, if it was Xigbar. However it wasn't the boredom or the fact that he couldn't walk that was going to annoy the firey nobody. Oh no, it was something far worse than that. Something that was going to drive him up the proverbial wall.

He couldn't fuck. Yes, this was going to drive him insane. He couldn't even bend his knee let alone put any weight on it. If he could keep the other away, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad but he knew that was far from realistic. Who else cared enough to set aside time from their non-existant lives to take care of him? No one else but his beloved Nocturne. Having him so close, running his hand up and down his sore leg, brushing his fingers over the inflamed knee. Axel shivered just thinking about him. This was going to be hell.

"Axel! I'm baack!" Demyx's melodious voice filled the room as the signature bubbles disappeared from his portal. He slipped up on the edge of the bed, pulling down the covers to examine the other's injury. Axel let him do as he pleased, his gaze traveling around the room. Demyx unzipped his coat a little, beads of sweat already rolling down the man's face. A being of fire, Axel was prone to keeping his room insanely warm. Too warm for Demyx's tastes but he knew it made Axel comfortable so he didn't complain. He could feel the firebug's eyes running down his lightly toned chest as the zipper peeled back the black cloth from his shoulders. Demyx could feel his face heat up and he knew it wasn't from the temperature.

"How is it?" A slow purr josted Demyx from his thoughts.

"It hurts like a bitch." Axel snapped back, inhaling sharply as Vexen came over and undid the brace, brushing his hand against the skin. The firebug shivered, extremely sensitive to the cold and no matter how high he spiked his temperature he couldn't overtake the elder member's icy touch.

"I can imagine..." Long, sculpted fingers brushed over Axel's knee, carefully touching the bruises, bending the injured limb. Axel writhed in pain, smacking the academic's shoulder.

"Would you stop? That fucking hurts!" Demyx moved up onto the bed to lay down next to Axel, draping a hand over his chest to keep him down. Axel struggled and whimpered as Vexen continued his examination. It hurt so damn bad, did he have to touch it? Finally satisfied with his results, Vexen replaced the brace and yanked the covers back up to cover him. Demyx looked at him expectantly for results of his torturous prodding.

"It is still swollen and apparently sore-."

"No shit. I could've told you that!" Vexen, instantly agitated by the interruption, smacked his leg. Axel howled in pain, yanking an arm free from under Demyx to summon one of his chakram, flinging it at the scientist. Vexen sidestepped the weapon and continued.

"You must refrain from putting weight on it and doing anything stupid or strenuous. Am I clear?" Axel was about to say something but Demyx jumped in before he could start another arguement.

"Thanks.. I'll keep an eye on him."

A portal materialized behind Vexen. "I'm sure you will." Axel folded his arms over his chest, watching the darkness dissapate.

"He's a jackass." he spat, sticking his tongue out at the area where Vexen had disappeared. Demyx said nothing, merely cudding up next to the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He was the type that comforted through contact which was less than favorable amongst most of the Organization. Axel didn't mind. In fact, he kind of liked it. In a world devoid of emotion it was a relief to find at least one who embraced humanoid feelings. Demyx firmly believed they had hearts. He had even gone about gathering up evidence to support a theory that was, to the others, absolute bullshit.

Demyx faced great ridicule for his efforts. The other nobodies often used his 'evidence' as fuel to feed the fire of their critisicm. Demyx stood no chance against them. He wasn't physically able to defend himself without becoming outnumbered and overpowered. Mentally, he was a broken nine year old. Axel couldn't recall how many times he had walked in on Demyx curled up in a water bubble, consumed in serenity by immersing himself in his element. The other members would sneer at him, cracking jokes at the only 'human' one left among them.

"You're quiet." Demyx broke him from his train of thought.

"Sorry." he stretched, hissing sharply at another sting of pain. "This sucks." Demyx curled around him.

"Well.. look on the bright side?"

"Bright side?"

"Yeah... At least.. we can be together for a little bit, ne?" Soft blue eyes looked up at him, full of hope. Axel smiled gently, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah... At least."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you..." That caught Axel by surprise.

"We.. we can't love."

Demyx looked up at him, water welling up in his eyes. "Axel... Yes we can... Are you trying to tell me that this whole time you've felt nothing?" Axel fell silent.

"You're right. I love you too..." He held tight to Demyx, enveloping the two of them in his warmth. Demyx gradually relaxed in his embrace, falling asleep as the other ran a hand through his hair. Axel watched him sleep, an ache gripping his chest. But it wasn't the same ache that was in his leg. It was like he could feel. Like he did have a heart. Skeptical but too tired to process philosophical thought, he closed his eyes and drifted off in his lover's arms.

_**My body's broken**_

_**Yours is bent**_


End file.
